Someone's Been a Bad Boy
by titanialennox
Summary: This story takes place after TFT but before Hold On To 16. Blaine gets in serious trouble, earning himself a harsh spanking from his Dad, just before going on a date with Kurt. Blaine doesn't want Kurt to find out he's been punished, but how's he going to hide the truth from his adorably perceptive boyfriend? A GKM fill. ***These characters are the property of 20th Century Fox***


**Someone's Been a Bad Boy**

Going to Puckerman's house for a Halo tournament proved to be a very bad idea. Ever since he'd transferred to McKinley, Blaine had been trying to befriend the other guys in New Directions. Mike had been his first new friend. The two shared a love of dancing and could often be found sitting together in the choir room discussing the merits of classic Hollywood musicals like _Singing in the Rain_ and _An American in Paris_. Mike was also, like Blaine, under a great deal of parental pressure. Pressure to excel at everything he did and pressure to make others happy. Blaine had grown up thinking the very worst thing he could do was say or do something that would make another person dislike him, and he soon found that Mike operated under the same philosophy. Yes, Mike and Blaine were people pleasers, but more importantly, they understood where that deep-seeded need to please others came from. And that became the foundation of their friendship.

Blaine had tried befriending Artie, but the guy was tough to pin down. Artie would get these wild notions and want to spend hours and hours just blathering on about them. Blaine considered himself to be a patient person, but even he had limits. So he settled for being Artie's casual friend. Finn, for some reason, seemed to have it in for Blaine. And Blaine could not for the life of him understand why. What had he done to get Kurt's goofy stepbrother to dislike him so vehemently? He'd been nothing but polite to Finn, he'd even taking over some of Finn's chores that past summer. He'd spent so much time over at Kurt's house, after all, that it seemed the only fair thing to do. So why was Finn always talking down to him during Glee rehearsals? Blaine didn't have an answer to that question, but he thought Puck might know. So Blaine decided to befriend Finn's best friend Puck, hoping to gain insight into Finn's muddled brain. But, to befriend Puck, one had to pass a sort of initiation. And that was why Blaine found himself headed to Puck's house one Friday night in November for what he thought was a simple Halo Tournament. As luck would have it (or wouldn't in this case), Blaine was wrong.

Noah Puckerman, self-proclaimed McKinley bad-ass in residence, did not host Halo tournaments. He hosted nights of high school debauchery merely posing as innocent Halo tournaments. When Blaine arrived at Puck's house that night, the first thing he noticed was the sound. A cacophony of drunken voices greeted him at the door before Puck even had a chance to open it. Once inside, Blaine saw the other Glee club guys (though Mike was noticeably absent) plus what looked like half the football team gathered in Puck's living room. Before he knew it, Blaine felt a beer shoved into his hand.

"Drink up, dude," was all Puck said.

So drink Blaine did because, of course, he didn't want to be rude. And Blaine, rather unfortunately, had a bit of a colorful history with alcohol. So one beer led to another, and then another, and then another. Then the events of the evening got a bit fuzzy. Blaine remembered getting into a car with some faceless linebacker and Puck, throwing toilet paper into a tree in front of Sue Sylverster's house, breaking into the school pool and throwing hundreds of orange jello packets into it, and finally ending up at the home of some cheerleader where the guys proceeded to make quite a mess of the girl's house and yard. Puck assured Blaine, as he drove him home (Puck was apparently sober during the night's festivities), that everything they'd done that night would remain top secret.

"Bros never squeal on each other," Puck stated as he pulled into Blaine's driveway.

Well, "bros" may not reveal each other's secrets but recently grounded cheerleaders apparently tell their parents everything. By the next morning, the girl's parents had heard every detail of the night's events and set about calling the families of each and every boy involved. They finally tracked down Blaine's parents late that afternoon. Blaine's father was none too pleased to hear what his son had done, and he decided to make his displeasure known about 10 seconds after hanging up the phone. What followed went something like this:

"Blaine?" His dad hollered up the stairs.

"Yeah, Dad?" Blaine replied from somewhere in the depths of his room.

"Get down here!" His dad bellowed.

Blaine, recognizing the dangerous tone of his father's voice, made his way downstairs as quickly as possible."Dad, hey, is everything okay? You look upset."

"You could say I'm upset. I just had to endure a rather unpleasant phone call with an irate McKinley parent. Apparently some drunk idiots came over to his house last night to see his daughter and while they were there they trashed the place. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you son?" his father asked.

"Crap!" Blaine thought.

"Well?" his father demanded, "do you?"

"Yes, sir," Blaine finally responded.

"Are you telling me you were one of these idiots? That you were out last night getting drunk and destroying other people's property? Is that what you're telling me?" This last question was all but shouted.

Blaine visibly shook and then hated himself for it. He didn't like being shouted at, but he was 17 for goodness sake, no longer a kid. If his dad wanted to yell, then that was what Blaine would have to take from him. Blaine's father, though, noticed his son's reaction and attempted to school his features into a more calm expression.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you, Blaine," his father said. "I just want the truth, if you please, were you involved in all of the nonsense I just had to hear about over the phone?"

"Yes, sir," Blaine answered simply.

"Well, then you know what to expect, don't you?" his father asked.

"Yes, sir," Blaine answered, with a resigned tone in his voice.

"Then go upstairs, fetch the belt, and meet me in my study." And with that Blaine began his dreaded march up the stairs and down the hallway to the linen closet where amongst the towels, sheets, and blankets his father kept an old leather belt. As he held the belt in his hands he couldn't help thinking, "Why did I ever agree to hang out with Puck?"

Knowing that delaying the inevitable was a poor strategy, Blaine made his way downstairs determined to get his punishment over and done with. When he knocked on the door to his father's study, he heard a voice telling him it was okay to come in. Upon entering the study, he came upon an all too familiar scene. His father, standing by the bookshelf, wearing a forlorn expression. For all his bruskness, Blaine's father was really a bit of a softee who hated punishing his kids. But after Blaine's older brother had come home crying to the point of hysterics after escorting his best friend to the hospital (the two ten year olds had been playing with firecrackers) and watching him lose three of his fingers, Logan Anderson knew that he needed to be stricter with his sons when they did things that were dangerous. And he considered underage drunkenness a dangerous(not to mention foolish) activity that he hoped Blaine would learn to avoid. And as this was not the first time Blaine has been disciplined for his drinking that year, his father knew that leniency wasn't an option.

"Well, son, you know what to do."

And Blaine did. He handed his father the belt and made his way to the old oak desk which dominated the small study. Blaine then turned his back to his father, unbuttoned and dropped his pants, and then leaned down over the desk, stretching his hands out in both directions to grip the opposing sides as tightly as he could. Then Blaine waited for the first blow, mercifully he didn't have long to wait.

Hearing the belt whistle through the air, Blaine reflexively tightened his butt cheeks against the anticipated pain. This inevitably made the pain worse, but Blaine couldn't help it. It was an instinctual reaction. The first strike felt like fire had been laid across his ass, and many more soon followed. Blaine tried his best to stay stoic throughout, but by the twelfth stroke he could feel tears rolling down his cheeks, and by the fifteenth he calling out. "I'm sorry! Please, dad! OW! I'll never drink again! OW!"

Finally, after twenty swats, Blaine's father laid the belt down on the desk and told Blaine his punishment was over. It took Blaine several moments to muster up enough resolve to rise up off the desk, and even more time to get his pants back up, but in the end he was successful. Blaine was absolutely miserable. His ass throbbed and his face was a blubbery mess, but at least his punishment was over. Now if he could just manage to hobble upstairs and put the belt back, he'd be free to lie down on his bed while balancing four ice packs on his butt. He'd just returned the belt to the linen closet when he remember something. It was Saturday...date night. He glanced down at his watch and, with a sickening feeling, realized that Kurt would be there to pick him up in exactly 20 minutes. "Crap!"

Sure enough, at 6 o'clock, on the dot, Blaine heard the telltale sound of the doorbell ringing. This was a little tradition they'd started back when they first became a couple. The two both felt incredibly comfortable in each other's houses, so much so that they usually just walked in through the side door as though they lived there. But that all changed on date night. The boys took turns being the dater and the datee as it were, and tonight was Kurt's turn to take the reins. So he was the one who'd be doing the driving, making dinner plans, choosing the post-dinner activities, and the one ringing the doorbell to officially start their evening.

Blaine had done his best to make himself look normal, trying to hide the fact that he'd just spent a good part of the past hour crying. As he gave himself one last look in the hall mirror, he was relieved to see just the faintest trace of red rimming his eyes. Those eye drops had worked their magic. The ice packs had also helped to bring the swelling down so Blaine was currently walking with only the slightest of limps. As long as he kept this date short, there was a chance that Kurt wouldn't notice that anything was wrong. So, taking one final deep breath, Blaine opened the front door to greet his boyfriend.

Kurt looked impeccable. He'd chosen a simple charcoal vest to offset his dark purple dress shirt. But, though this combination looked stunning, Blaine's eyes were instantly drawn to Kurt's impossibly tight black skinny jeans. Seriously, did Kurt sew those on? Blaine knew that he'd have to spend the entire evening flooding his mind with unsexy images if he was to have any hope of cutting the date short.

"Dad, Kurt's here! We're heading out now," Blaine called.

"That's nice, son. Have a good time. Just be sure to be home by curfew!" his dad answered back.

"Yes, sir." And with that blessedly quick exchange out of the way, Blaine had been terrified his father would come down from his study to lecture both boys on the dangers of alcohol, Blaine followed Kurt out to his car, allowing himself to spend the brief walk starring at his boyfriend's gorgeous ass.

Blaine insisted on opening his own car door, using the time Kurt spent walking to the driver's seat, to gently maneuver himself onto the passenger seat, hiding his wince by turning away as Kurt climbed into the car beside him. As Blaine was silently congratulating himself on making it into the car without giving his secret away, Kurt said, "So, how do you feel about bumper cars?"

Blaine blanched, "What?"

Turns out, Blaine wasn't the only one with a secret that night. Kurt had heard all about Puck's "Halo Night" and he was pissed. He and Blaine had discussed Blaine's drinking before, at length. After the what had happened at Scandals, Blaine had promised Kurt he'd stay away from alcohol. Kurt knew that Blaine hadn't kept his promise so he had planned a date night designed to aggravate the hangover Kurt was sure his boyfriend must be suffering from. After all, Blaine had all the classic signs of being truly hungover. His face was pale, his eyes were red-rimmed, and his gait was stiff as if walking steadily took great effort. Kurt was sure that Blaine was suffering, but he wanted to have a bit of fun at his boyfriend's expense. He figured a night at Lima's Family Fun Park would be unpleasant enough to force Blaine to fess up and beg his boyfriend's forgiveness.

"I thought we could go to Lima Family Fun Park tonight. I feeling rather carnival-chic this evening. We can do bumper cars, go carts, the mini coaster, the scrambler, and then the bumper cars again. They're my favorite!" This last part was not expressly true, but Kurt hoped that the mere thought of being slammed repeatedly into the side of a miniature car would drive bring Blaine to his breaking point.

Blaine's brain shot into overdrive. There was no way he'd be able to handle any of what Kurt had planned. But how in the world was he going to dissuade Kurt without him realizing it? "That sounds awesome, Kurt. But have you been to that park recently? It's a mess. Kids always running around spilling their drinks, dropping full slices of pizza on the seats of those rides, and throwing up all over the place when they've had too much. Your outfit will most likely be ruined about 5 minutes after we get there. You don't what that, do you?" Blaine asked plaintively.

"Oh, Blaine! I appreciate you're concern for my fabulous ensemble, but I'll be fine. I manage to maneuver the halls of McKinley every day, I'm sure I'll have no trouble dodging soda, pizza, puke, and whatever else those overenthusiastic ten year olds can dish out. Come on, where's your sense of adventure?"

With that, Blaine plastered a fake grin on his face. "Right here, mister!" And with that he leaned over to kiss Kurt's cheek. Well, it was official, his boyfriend was too adorable for words and Blaine, himself, was a dead man.

Once they arrived at the park, Kurt wasted no time dragging Blaine to the bumper cars. As they made their way over, Kurt couldn't help but notice that Blaine was walking even slower then he had been when Kurt had picked him up. From Blaine's perspective, things were quickly going from bad to worse. The numbing effects of the ice packs were wearing off quicker then he'd hoped they would, and he was finding it much harder to hide his limp. As they approached the ticket counter, Blaine balked.

"Kurt, I'm sorry, but I can't go on the bumper cars with you," Blaine admitted sadly.

Hearing this, Kurt pulled his boyfriend aside and slumped down a bit so the two were at eye level, "Why not? Don't you like bumper cars? You sounded so enthusiastic about my plan in the car, what's changed?"

Kurt had been hoping Blaine would cave, but this was happening sooner then he'd thought it would. He expected Blaine to admit that he was suffering from a killer hangover, apologize profusely, and then Kurt would demand that Blaine win him some adorable stuffed animal playing ski ball. And maybe agree to go two weeks without slathering all that gel in his hair. What Blaine actually told Kurt threw him for quite a loop.

"Kurt, can we go somewhere a little more private?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded, and the two made their way over to an abandoned picnic table near the fake duck pond. Kurt sat down on the bench and gestured for Blaine to join him, but Blaine kept standing.

"Kurt, I went out drinking with Puck and the guys last night," Blaine began.

Kurt was about to jump in with "I know, and you are so dead" but stopped himself when he saw Blaine's face. It was obvious that his boyfriend wanted to get through the whole story so Kurt held his tongue and kept listening.

"Things got out of hand, and I drank too much. I know I promised that I wouldn't do that anymore and you're probably pretty pissed, but just let me get this out. Then you can yell at me all you want. So last night wasn't about getting wasted, that was just a side effect. Puckerman had these crazy stunts for us to pull, and at one point we kinda trashed this girl's house, her dad found out, and he called all our parents today."

This last bit surprised Kurt. Growing up, he'd often assumed that he had the only responsible parent in all of Lima, Ohio. Most of his classmates ran around acting like their parents didn't care what they did, just so long as the cops weren't called in. It made him kind of glad to hear that somebody's dad cared what went on in his own house. But Kurt quickly turned his attention back to Blaine as Blaine continued his impromptu confession.

"So, you know my dad. You know he's a good guy, right?"

Kurt nodded. Blaine's father did seem like a nice enough man. He was a bit too stiff and formal for Kurt's taste, but it was clear that he loved Blaine in his own waspy way.

"He, was pretty angry when he got a phone call from that girl's dad. He and I, we've uh, discussed my drinking before."

"Discussed?" Kurt just had to interject. Blaine's dad was not a talker so Kurt knew that there was something Blaine wasn't telling him. He was willing to let Blaine tell his story, but he wanted the whole truth, not some spotty version of it.

"Dammit, Kurt! You're going to make me say it aren't you?" As he said this, Blaine covered his face with his hands. This was so embarrassing.

"Say, what?"

"Fine! Be obtuse! My post-drinking discussion with my dad went a lot like this. My dad's belt having a long and painful conversation with my ass."

Kurt gasped, and then he was speechless. This was a first for Kurt. He was always the guy who could diffuse any tense situation with a well placed witty quip, but this? He just didn't know what to say.

Blaine, for his part, didn't know what to say next either. He'd never talked with anyone, outside of his family, about his father's brand of discipline. He was 16 years old and getting spanked was just plain embarrassing.

Kurt, seeing Blaine's face flushed with embarrassment, rose to his feet. He crossed the distance between them in a single step and pulled Blaine into a rib-cracking hug.

"Blaine, sweetie, that must have been awful. Are you okay?" Kurt asked.

"I'll live," Blaine said. He really didn't want his boyfriend's pity so he decided to change the subject. "How about we go and get something to eat, I'm starving."

"I've got a better idea. Finn and my parents won't be home until at least ten so let's go back to my house. I can whip us up something to eat and then we can just watch tv or something," Kurt suggested.

"That sounds perfect." Blaine was relieved to hear that Kurt didn't want to cancel their date outright.

"I know it does, I suggested it." Kurt just couldn't help throwing in that last bit. Just as Blaine couldn't help rolling his eyes.

With that they left the sad little duck pond behind and made their way back to Kurt's car as quickly as Blaine's limp would allow. Kurt, for his part, did his best to subtly match Blaine's halting careful stride. He didn't want Blaine to feel any more embarrassed about his "predicament" than he already did. In practically no time at all they'd gotten to the car and driven to Kurt's house.

Once inside, the boys made a beeline for the kitchen. Deciding that Blaine was most in need of some comfort food, Kurt started to gather the ingredients for homemade macaroni and cheese. Blaine eagerly volunteered to grate the cheese, and soon the dish was baking in the oven filling the kitchen with it's heavenly aroma. As it baked, the two set about preparing the salad, setting the table, and pouring drinks. Kurt was delighted to discover a pint of ice cream hidden in the back of the freezer that Finn had apparently overlooked. Then, just as Blaine was taking the mac and cheese out of the oven, Kurt disappeared upstairs and reappeared just as quickly carrying a pillow. Without a word, he placed the pillow on Blaine's chair.

"Aw, thanks hon," Blaine said, equal parts embarrassed and pleased.

"I think that cute butt of yours has suffered enough for one day." Kurt said, his cheeks just a bit flushed as he spoke.

With that, the two sat down to enjoy an intimate meal together. The conversation flowed easily between them and all too soon they'd finished.

"So, do you want to go watch tv?" Blaine asked.

Kurt took a moment before answering the question. Yes, the thought of cuddling with Blaine on the couch appealed to him. But at this exact moment, he wanted so much more. The house was all theirs, and they could cuddle on the couch any old time. "No, I'd rather go hang upstairs in my room. Is that okay?"

"Yes!" Blaine answered, a bit too enthusiastically. He then raced to the sink and attempted to break the world record in dish rinsing. Now that he knew what Kurt wanted, he didn't want to waste a second on something as boring as dinner clean up.

Kurt, emboldened by Blaine's enthusiasm, crept up behind Blaine and lovingly wrapped his hands around his boyfriend's waist. Then, placing his mouth mere inches from Blaine's ear, he whispered seductively, "Those dishes can wait til later, but I can't."

In an instant, Blaine had put down the dish he'd been scrubbing, shut the water off, and turned to face his boyfriend. Then, without missing a beat, he pulled Kurt forward and kissed him. Kurt kissed him back, and the sheer force of his kiss was enough to send Blaine staggering backwards.

"Ow!" Blaine yelped as his tender ass made contact with the edge of the sink.

"Oh no, sweetie, did that hurt?" Kurt asked, pulling back just enough so that Blaine could take the pressure off of his sore ass.

"Just a little," Blaine admitted.

"Come on, let's go upstairs and I'll kiss it better," Kurt said as he took Blaine's hand and began to lead him towards his bedroom.

They made their way somewhat awkwardly up the stairs. Blaine was exuberantly taking the stairs two at a time, while Kurt moved more purposefully. Kurt had let his mouth run a bit wild, and now his brain was trying to catch up. Even though he and Blaine had had sex, Kurt was far from confident when it came to that sort of thing. He loved Blaine, and he loved being with him in that way, but he'd never really taken the lead before. Blaine was always the instigator. He'd initiated their first kiss, he'd been the first to take his shirt off in Kurt's presence, he'd even given Kurt his first blow job. And now Kurt was the one leading Blaine to his bedroom to do God knows what. What would Blaine be expecting? Kurt knew that his one flirtatious comment would have to lead to something, something big, something memorable, but what? He had an idea of something that he'd secretly wanted to try, but he was scared. Scared that Blaine would freak out, judge him for even thinking about it, or worse yet, run screaming from the house. But, no, his dapper boyfriend would never do anything far so cruel. No, Kurt just needed to clearly communicate with Blaine just what he wanted to try and hope for the best.

Once his bedroom door was closed, with the two of them safely behind it, Kurt got up his courage and spoke first. "There's something I'd like to try."

"And what would that be?" Blaine asked. As he waited for Kurt to respond, Blaine moved closer and began to move his hand steadily up and down Kurt's arm from shoulder to elbow. As he rubbed, he slowly increased pressure. Soon he was gripping hard enough to feel the definition of Kurt's muscle beneath his shirt. Blaine then moved even closer and began rubbing Kurt's other arm in the exact same manner. Kurt looked nervous, and Blaine hoped all the rubbing would help Kurt relax as he looked rather tense.

"Ah, that feels good, don't stop."

"Your wish is my command. Though, you know, this would feel so much better if I could take your shirt off first." Blaine said hopefully.

"All in good time." Kurt teased, glancing down into Blaine's eyes. Kurt loved seeing Blaine like this. So caught up in love and in lust. His face radiating pure joy, it was one of Kurt's favorite Blaine expressions. "In fact, I plan on removing more than just my shirt, but first I want to talk with you about something."

"Tease!" Blaine said, pouting as he did so.

The sight of Blaine's lower lip coupled with his sad pathetic puppy dog eyes was all most more than Kurt could stand. He wanted nothing more then to throw himself at Blaine and suck that protruding lip of his until it all but fell off. First, though, they needed to talk.

"I'd like to try something new." Kurt tried again, hoping there was enough blood left in his brain to get out just want he wanted to say. "I would like to take charge. I want to tell you to do a few things, fun things, I promise! But when I tell you to do something, I'd like you to obey me. Unless it gets to be too much, of course, or if it makes you too uncomfortable, oh maybe this was just a bad idea all around."

"No, Kurt, no. I think I'd like following your orders. It'll be fun." As he spoke, Blaine moved his hands to Kurt's back and began rubbing slow circles into it. The motion centered Kurt. And soon he felt confident enough to proceed.

"Before we start we need to agree on a code word. So if one of us doesn't want to do something or starts to feel uncomfortable we can just use that word and stop whatever was going on. I was thinking of ice cream as our code word, how does that sound?"

"I'm sure I'll love whatever you've got planned, but if it makes you feel better we can have a code word. Ice cream sounds fine." Blaine assured as he took a step back front Kurt and looked him straight in the eye, hoping to show Kurt that he was serious.

"Okay, then, so you're ready?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Yes, definitely." Blaine responded eagerly.

"Okay, then I'd like you to strip completely, fold your clothes neatly, place them on my desk chair, and stand right there on that rug and wait for my next instructions." As he said this, Kurt gestured towards the rug in the very center of his bedroom.

"Yes, sir." With that Blaine gave a mock salute and reached for his belt buckle.

While Blaine was busy getting undressed, Kurt began to shed some of his own outer layers. He carefully unbuttoned his vest and then his dress shirt and went over to his closet to hang them up. Pausing as he did so to gaze at Blaine who was, at that moment, down to just his boxers and t shirt. Kurt felt himself hardening at the mere sight of a less than fully clothed Blaine, and knew that this little experiment would be more difficult then he'd thought. With Blaine taking the lead, Kurt never had to try and hold back how he was feeling. He could simply receive and respond. Tonight would be the first time he'd have to control his own urges, and focus simply on making Blaine feel good. It was a tall order, but Kurt felt certain he was up for it.

By the time Kurt had removed and hung up his tight pants and turned back around, he was greeted with a most welcome sight. A completely naked Blaine standing in the center of his room, giving him a most alluring smile. Kurt removed his undershirt, tossed it carelessly to the floor (it was Hanes afterall), and made his way back to Blaine. But rather than stopping in front of his boyfriend he kept moving so that soon he stood directly behind him. What he saw took his breath away. First, he just stood and took in the plains of his boyfriend's back. Blaine was so perfectly muscled that it took all the restraint Kurt possessed not to reach out and touch, no lovingly stroke, Blaine's gorgeous back. No, Kurt instead stayed put and allowed his eyes to move lower. They settled on Blaine's posterior. Normally, Blaine's ass was a welcome sight, something that Kurt didn't get to see nearly often enough. But tonight, his normally smooth olive skin was marred by ugly red welts that criss-crossed his flesh from the rounded top of his ass all the way down to his upper thighs.

Now Kurt decided to move. He stepped up just behind Blaine and brought his hands up to Blaine's shoulders. He slowly began massaging the tension out of those shoulders as he pulled and pressed, pulled and pressed, every once and awhile leaning forward to plant a kiss on Blaine's exposed neck. Blaine cooed in response and began to sway back and forth, following the motions of Kurt's hands.

"Oh no, keep still!" Kurt ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Blaine responded, with a surprising amount of sincerity.

Pleased with Blaine's response, Kurt continued massaging his boyfriend's tense shoulder muscles, leaning ever closer as he did so. After waiting a moment, testing Blaine's resolve, Kurt leaned down and began sucking passionately on Blaine's exposed clavicle.

Blaine moaned in appreciation. He loved the feel of Kurt's lips on his skin, sucking hard, marking him.

"You're mine, Blaine!" Kurt gasped before moving to suck an identical mark on the opposite side of Blaine's neck.

"Yes! Yours, all yours!" Blaine gasped.

Emboldened, Kurt moved his groping hands lower, massaging slowly down Blaine's back, careful to stop occasionally and trace a solitary finger lovingly up and down his spine. Blaine's skin was beginning to glisten with sweat, and it took all of Kurt's self restraint not to simply throw Blaine up against the nearest wall and take him then and there. But no, Kurt needed to go through with his plans. As Kurt's hands moved perilously close to top of Blaine's sore ass, Kurt felt his boyfriend tremble.

"Don't worry, baby. I'm gonna make you feel so good." The words sounded silly, Kurt thought, but they seemed to mollify Blaine.

Edging every closer, Kurt found his chest pressed flush against Blaine's back. He then slowly reached his arms around until they settled on Blaine's chest. Kurt then deftly reached up and grasped Blaine's right nipple between his thumb and index finger. Kurt squeezed the tender flesh, eliciting a sharp cry of longing from Blaine, before releasing it. Kurt quickly gave Blaine's left nipple the same treatment.

Blaine's nipples were especially sensitive, a fact Kurt knew all too well, so Kurt wasn't surprised in the least as he felt Blaine begin to shake with arousal. It was time to move things onto the bed.

"Blaine?"

"Mmmmmm?"

"I want you to get up on the bed and lie down on your stomach. I need to run downstairs and get something, and I don't want you to move a muscle while I'm gone. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Blaine cooed. He then carefully began to climb up onto Kurt's bed, afraid any sudden movement might upset either his sore ass or his painfully hard cock. Once he'd managed to scoot into the middle of the bed, he settled onto his stomach, his arousal resting snugly between his belly and Kurt's cool sheets.

Kurt stood in the doorway, watching Blaine fulfill his orders, before heading downstairs. He flew down the stairs and into the kitchen, retrieved two of Finn's football icepacks from the freezer, and then ran back upstairs. His boyfriend was waiting, after all, and Kurt still had plans had yet to be fulfilled.

Kurt made a quick stop at the linen cupboard to grab an old beach towel before making his way back to his bedroom. He was pleased to see that Blaine hadn't moved a muscle since his departure. Kurt was not all that surprised to discover just how much he liked giving orders and having those orders obeyed. He'd always had a bit of a dominant personality.

He crept up behind Blaine and climbed up onto the bed next to him.

"Hey, baby, lift your hips for me."

It warmed Blaine's heart to hear Kurt's voice and just sense him nearby. He could practically feel the heat radiating off of Kurt's body as Kurt leaned closer. Basking in the glow of of his adoring boyfriend, Blaine obediently lifted his hips as Kurt slipped the towel under him.

Kurt then leaned forward, close enough to whisper in Blaine's ear.

"We're gonna play a little game, okay?" Kurt whispered seductively.

Blaine could feel Kurt's warm breath play upon his ear and neck as he waited for his response. More than anything, Blaine wanted Kurt to move this gorgeous lips of his just a bit further down and use them on his neck. He wanted to lose himself again in the sensation of being thoroughly kissed by Kurt, but he knew he had to be patient.

"What kind of game?"

"You'll like it, I promise. I'm just going to slide myself down here." As he said this Kurt shifted down the bed a bit so his face was level with the center of Blaine's back. "And I'm going to use this," at that he paused, bent down and liked a stripe up Blaine's spine, "to write words in your back. Each time you guess correctly what I've written, you'll get a reward. Any questions?"

Blaine was struggling to form words. He was impossibly turned on at the moment. His cock was beginning to positively ache with arousal. Kurt knew how sensitive his back was. His boyfriend was going to be the death of him!

"No, start please, sir!" Blaine gasped. As he spoke he struggled to keep his hips still, fighting the urge to rut down against the towel and relieve some of the pressure he was currently experiencing.

Kurt chuckled, "Okay, just spread your legs so I can kneel between them."

Blaine eagerly obeyed spreading his legs wide, giving Kurt plenty of room. Kurt grinned as he watched Blaine quickly obey his latest command. He then scooted further down the bed and settled himself between Blaine's outstretched thighs. He then placed his hands on either side of Blaine's shoulders and leaned down, careful to lift his own hips so as to avoid putting pressure on Blaine's ass as he lowered his mouth to Blaine's upper back.

"Okay, baby, here's your first word." With that Kurt bent down just a bit further and began to lick. He started with a downward stripe. Then one just to the right. Then moving just to the right he formed a perfect "O." As he proceeded to spell out the word l-o-v-e, Blaine shuddered and gasped. This was the hottest thing he and Kurt and ever done.

"Is it love?" Blaine asked.

"You got it!" With that, Kurt sat back up to retrieve one of the ice packs he'd set down on the edge of the towel. "Here comes your reward." As he spoke, he carefully set the ice pack down on Blaine's left butt cheek.

"Ahhhhh!" Blaine shrieked. The sudden cold sensation was a shock to his system. But as the shock faded, a wonderful numbness set in eliminating the painful throbbing that had started up not long after leaving the fun park. Yep, Blaine thought as he settled even more deeply into Kurt's mattress, this is a nice reward indeed.

Kurt, sensing Blaine's pleasure, leaned back down to begin licking his next word. When Blaine correctly guessed "kiss", Kurt placed the second ice pack on Blaine's right butt cheek. And Blaine relished as the feeling of cool numbness completely overshadowed any pain he'd been experiencing. Kurt went for a few more minutes spelling words like "hug, suck, and blow" and rewarding Blaine by sucking lovingly on his neck when he guessed correctly.

After 5 minutes of this game, Blaine was blissfully numb and achingly hard. Kurt, sensing this, knew it was time to up the ante. So he leaned back on his haunches and removed the ice packs. Then he leaned down again, this time hovering just above Blaine ass. Taking a deep breath, Kurt lowered his mouth further so that his lips ghosted over Blaine's chilled flesh. Blaine responded by raising his hips to meet Kurt's lips. Kurt, please by Blaine's reaction, began kissing and licking random spots on both sides of Blaine's chilled posterior. Blaine began rutting against the towel, desperate for friction and all attempts at self control abandoned.

"Keep still, baby. I'm almost done kissing it better."

With an audible sigh, Blaine stilled his hips. Kurt was relieved because what he was about to do next they'd discussed at length but had never tried. He slid his thumbs down from the cleft of Blaine's ass and then used them to part Blaine's cheeks giving him a most excellent view of Blaine's puckered hole. Kurt leaned even closer and let his hot breath tickle Blaine's entrance.

"Oh, God, yes! Kurt, ohhhh!"

That was all the confirmation Kurt needed. He leaned forward those final few centimeters and pressed his chilled lips right on Blaine's quivering hole. Blaine's cry of ecstasy was almost enough to make Kurt cum in his boxers, almost. Kurt knew he was close, knew he couldn't hold out much longer, so he kept going. He quickly got into a rhythm. He'd pull back and blow hot air onto Blaine's hole and then lean in and give it a cold kiss. The alternating hot and cold sensations caused Blaine's hole to quiver uncontrollably and elicited the most incredible moans from Blaine. Kurt was getting drunk on the power he had to bring Blaine such pleasure, and it was time to make things even more intense. Kurt had been watching carefully as Blaine's sensitive hole fluttered open and closed, and managed to catch it with his tongue as it opened. This motion brought forth the loudest moan yet. So Kurt began to open Blaine up slowly with his tongue. At first he used little kitten licks, teasing the fluttering hole each time it opened. He then progressed to more forceful jabs. With one particularly sharp jab, Kurt managed to get the entire length of his tongue inside his boyfriend's hole. This last act was too much for Blaine. In an instant he was coming hard on Kurt's towel, and Kurt, so turned on by Blaine's moans, found himself coming just has hard in his boxers mere seconds later.

Once both boys had come down from their orgasms, Kurt slid up the bed to lie next to Blaine. Blaine turned his back just a bit so he could curl up against Kurt's chest. As he did so, Kurt brought both his arms around to hold Blaine tight. They lay this way for quite awhile, too blissed out to do much more then breathe, smile, and spoon. Blaine was the first to break the silence. Turning to face his boyfriend he said, "Kurt, that was...I want to say awesome, but that doesn't seem like enough."

"I know, for me too. I never thought I'd want to kiss you, down there, but it was one of the hottest things I've ever done! And, just so you know, I wouldn't be opposed to trying it again. Or, you know, experiencing it from the other end."

Blaine eagerly bounced on the bed, "Yes, let's try that again!"

Kurt laughed at Blaine's obvious enthusiasm, but then sighed heavily as he saw the headlights of his father's car swipe across his wall.

"We're going to have to wait on that, I'm afraid, my Dad and Carole just got home. Which means it's time for you to head home. I wouldn't want you missing curfew."

"Oh, don't worry, I plan to stay on my dad's good side for as long as I can."

"You'd better!" Kurt said, patting Blaine's cool butt in emphasis.

"Yes, sir!" And with a final mock salute Blaine slid off Kurt's bed to fetch his clothes.

**The End**


End file.
